What War Will Do To You
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Begins the night Henry is killed...
1. Post Op

What War Will Do To Ya By: Trivette Lover Heather --  
  
Trapper and Hawkeye made their way quietly to the shower after the OR session of the war they would never forget.  
  
"Nothing like a nice cold shower after a hard days work." Hawkeye uttered as he pulled the chain allowing the water to flow.  
  
Trapper didn't acknowledge his friends comment and kept silent.  
  
"Waddya doing tonight?" Hawkeye asked rubbing lathering the soap in his hands.  
  
"Getting drunk?" He posed the reply as a question as well as an invite.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, shutting off thee water and grabbing his towel.  
  
"Boy that was a quick shower." Trapper responded to his friend's hurriedness.  
  
"I need to get drunk fast...I gotta forget Henry before I can remember he's gone."  
  
Trapper nodded. "Good idea."  
  
The two simultaneously excited the showers and paced towards their tent rapidly.  
  
Zale stopped the two of them, as he came running out of post op. "Doctors! It's Radar he's flipped."  
  
"What? Waddya mean? What's he doing?" Hawkeye asked quickly.  
  
Then suddenly the three shuttered as they heard a gun shot echo through the camp.  
  
THE END CH. 1  
  
AN: It's not what you think...Although it might be... this is the night Henry is killed... I'd love to hear what you think happened. Although my mind is made up, they are always fun to read.  
  
Take care – TLH 


	2. Just Another Broken Commandment

What War Will Do to You Ch. 2 -  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper raced into post op cautiously. They watched quietly as their young friend waved a pistol madly at the two Korean soldiers who had just gotten out of surgery.  
  
Hawkeye made a step towards him but then took it back quickly as Radar swung around aiming the pistol right at him. Trapper grabbed his arm insuring he would indeed take back that step.  
  
"Leave me alone, yea! I know what I'm doing, I aint a kid no more, so don't even think about treating me like one...they're the reason Colonel Blake was shot down, them and all their buddies...well I'm gonna avenge it ! Yeah that's right, Radar O'Reilly is a tough guy when he has a gun huh?" He turned back towards the soldiers and aimed to kill.  
  
"Where the hell is the Father?" Trapper whispered to Klinger who had his rifle aimed at the kid.  
  
"How the heck would I know, I just work here." He said cocking his weapon. This caused Hawkeye to flinch.  
  
"What? You gonna shoot him?" He asked Klinger taking a deep breath.  
  
"If he shoots, I may have to sir...its procedure." He nodded.  
  
"To hell with procedure...go get the Father before I shoot you!"  
  
Klinger jumped. "Yes sir." But before he turned around the Father appeared throwing his glassed on quickly.  
  
"I heard a gun shot, what's all the commotion about?" He said as he walked in, then seeing Radar his mouth fell open.  
  
"My son...what is it you think you're doing?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly...good thing he said them." Trapper said quietly.  
  
Radar turned now aiming at the Father.  
  
"Gee just stay out of this Father; I don't want to have to hurt ya."  
  
The Father always had a sense of calmness in all situations, it was a gift.  
  
"I'm afraid when there are lives of innocent people involved I can't stay out of it." He replied making a few steps toward him.  
  
"They're not innocent Father, they killed the Colonel...ya see, it's their fault he didn't make it home ya know!"  
  
"Radar, Radar, Radar, do you really believe what you're saying?" the priest asked, still as calm as ever.  
  
"Of course I do Father, I was raised never to say anything I didn't believe." He then turned back to the prisoners.  
  
"You were also raised never to take someone else's life, weren't you son?"  
  
Radars face changed. "Yeah, but everyone else here is breaking all the commandments what's one more?"  
  
"Son, it's not about the commandments, it's about doing the right thing, in a world full of wrongs..."  
  
"He's good." Trapper said getting an eye from Hawkeye who up till this point was silent.  
  
"The Father is right Radar, give us the gun and we can all get back to sleep."  
  
"Sleep! How can I sleep, didn't you hear me a little while ago...Colonel Blake is dead! How can I sleep?"  
  
There was distraught in his voice and the Father put his hand up for Hawkeye to back away.  
  
The priest took another step closer, now standing closest to one of the soldiers. Klinger and the other guards stood by ready and waiting for action.  
  
"Radar, these two men did nothing to hurt our Colonel, its war, people do crazy things they don't mean to."  
  
"Well I mean this Father." He aimed at one of the soldiers, and anger filled his eyes. The Father leaped towards Radar as the gun fired twice. As a body fell to the ground, more shots rang out. Two other bodies fell.  
  
The shots finally silenced, and all that was left was blood on the hospital floor. 


	3. Three

WWWDTYOU CH 3 --  
  
Trapper grabbed Klinger's weapon and lifted it into the air. "Stop shooting damnit!"  
  
Hawkeye raced to the bodies which lay before him, yelling orders at the same time. Trapper raced to his side.  
  
"Holy..." was all Trapper could say as he knelt to the floor.  
  
"Get the Father into surgery stat...I'll take care of Radar...the Korean is dead...." Trapper caught only the three statements...the rest was history.  
  
Major Houlihan entered and immediately took control. "Get the two prepped for surgery...doctors get cleaned up!" She reached for their two arms as they seemed almost glued to the two bodies.  
  
"Doctors! Get prepped for surgery, we don't have much time!"  
  
The two jumped up and ran into the scrub room. Getting greeted by Frank Burns.  
  
"Cant a man get a decent night sleep around here without all the shooting?"  
  
"The Fathers been shot Frank!" Trapper replied scrubbing quickly.  
  
"What? By who?" Frank asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Radar..." Hawkeye replied solemnly as he reached for the scrub brush.  
  
"Radar was shot too...it was retaliatory, the guards had to fire." Trapper replied.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Frank replied.  
  
"Just take a look in there Frank..." Trapper said and watched as he did so.  
  
"He killed a Korean in the cross fire...he went bonkers." Trapper said, slipping on the awaiting pair of gloves from the nurse.  
  
Frank moved out of the way as Major Houlihan burst through the doors.  
  
"Doctors...one of you wont be needed in surgery..."  
  
-- THE END CH 3.  
  
Please review, it helps me, help you. Take care –TLH ‡ 


	4. Announcement

What War Will Do to You - Ch. 3

---  
  
Both surgeons stopped scrubbing...  
  
"Wha-what?" Hawkeye finally uttered.  
  
She fidgeted with her gloves and looked up from the floor.  
  
"Major...who is it?" Frank interjected now suddenly concerned with the whole situation.  
  
"Father..."  
  
Both their stomachs churned and they didn't want her to finish. Hawkeye closed his eyes and listened...  
  
"Fath-Father Mulcahy...he didn't.."  
  
"Alright Margaret, is Radar prepped?" Hawkeye didn't let her finish,there was another body in there, he wasn't going to lose.  
  
"Yes" she replied simply.  
  
"Trapper assist me."  
  
Trapper however didn't budge. "Trap! Assist me dammit!"  
  
He shook his head and turned off the water, following after his friends. As the two burst through the doors, they stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Get him out of here Corporal." Hawkeye ordered solemly and approached Radar. "Is he under?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright..." He took a deep breath. "Scalpel..."  
  
"Scalpel" came the reply. And so it was for the next twenty minutes. The entire camp seemed to be held to a halt as the two doctors operated. It was longest twenty minutes the 4077th ever waited for.  
  
The surgeons lifted their hands from the body. "Get him into post op." was the order. As the two slowly walked to de clothe not a word was spoken to either of them, let a lone between them.  
  
The snapping off of the gloves was the only sound heard at the 4077th in that instant.  
  
The two doctors entered post op and began to take charge.  
  
"Klinger you are the new company clerk, until Radar is well enough...call I corp, get the certificate of death for the Father, get the exact time from Major Houlihan."  
  
"And call General Mitchell, formal charges must be made!" Frank added.  
  
"Against who Frank?" Trapper asked stepping forward.  
  
"The kid of course, he killed the Father...not to mention an Korean soldier...that's murder!"  
  
"He was out of his skull Frank..." Trapper replied quickly.  
  
"He's right Trap." Hawkeye added which caused the entire room to fall silent.  
  
"You agreeing with me Pierce?" Frank asked preparing to be humiliated which always seemed to follow when Pierce agreed with him on anything.  
  
"I mean, he did kill two people, it's only fair that uh...it be investigated by the MP's"  
  
Frank smiled and headed out of post op into the office.  
  
"Hawk are you nuts? They'll through the kid in the stockade!" Trapper got right in his face.  
  
"Back off Trap! It just might get the kid sent home and out of this hell hole! There is no way around it! I've been in this damn mans army for long enough to know that when a soldier kills a prisoner and the camp priest, someone is gonna have something to say about it...this is one secret that can't be kept Trap...face it...all of you...face it! Now everyone get some sleep! Fixing for a load of wounded tomorrow!" He waved them all away and followed after Frank into the office.  
  
Trapper stared for a moment at Radar then retreated to the office as well.  
  
"Frank call tomorrow morning. It's the middle of the night!" Trapper pleaded. "We don't need fifty MP's running around here, it's been one hell of a night."  
  
"They need to come now McIntyre, the longer we wait to less evidence there is!"  
  
"Evidence? Frank there were thirty witnesses!" Trapper snapped.  
  
Hawkeye stepped in. "Frank, listen, we got the gun locked up, you can get up and call fist thing in the morning, which on my watch is in four hours, so go take a little power nap and you'll be fully energized by morning."  
  
"Thanks Pierce, I just may do that."  
  
"Good...good night Frank." Hawkeye offered and watched as he left.  
  
"Moron." Trapper replied solemnly. He turned to face Hawkeye but he wasnt there. He heard the doors swing shut to Henry's office and followed inside.  
  
Hawkeye sat at Henry's desk looking around the office.  
  
"One hell of a night huh Trap?"  
  
"Yeah, one I could have done without."  
  
"I'm waiting ya know..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For someone to wake me up from this reoccurring nightmare I'm in."  
  
"I wish I could partner but this sick play on reality is really starting to piss me off."  
  
Hawkeye nodded. "Think we'll sleep tonight?"  
  
"Nah, what's the point, morale is so non existent the whole camp can sleep for the both of us." He sat up on the corner of the desk.  
  
"Damn Trap, you think we could of done something more...grabbed the gun...talked with him some more...anything?"  
  
Trapper shook his head. "What happened happened Hawk...you know that. Shoot, you've heard it enough times."  
  
He slowly nodded his head up and down. "And to think when that kid wakes up...the horror, I mean I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Then dont...let's drink." Trapper offered.  
  
"Can't...got this camp to take care of."  
  
"Major Burns is the CO...he can handle it..." He caught a glean eye from his friend. "Then again..."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Gotta make sure Klingers getting that certificate done..." Hawkeye stopped and stared at his friend shaking his head.  
  
"What is it Hawk?"  
  
"Just thinking...who's gonna give the last rights to the Father?"  
  
Trapper was silent as the two walked out, then turned back for a moment shaking head in disbelief in what just passed and what lied ahead. --  
  
"Klinger, we're gonna have a memorial service for the Father and Henry, make an announcement...after Dinner tonight at the center of camp."  
  
"Yes sir." He picked up the mic and began to speak. "By order of Captain Hawkeye Pierce, after dinner tonight there will be a memorial service held in honor of Father Mulcahy and Colonel Blake in the center of camp. Whether you attend dinner of not, please be present, that is all."  
  
"Thanks Klinger, nice and depressing." Hawkeye replied starting to leave.  
  
"Sure was one announcement I never thought I'd have to make."  
  
"That's the thing Klinger, one day we have our chaplain and Co, next day they're gone...hell I suppose wont be much richer than this." He shrugged and walked out, running right into Frank.  
  
"Captain, how dare you make such an event without my permission."  
  
"Buzz off Frank, I'm tired." He walked passed and entered the SWAMP, leaving Frank fuming.  
  
Trapper laid silently on his cot. "The kid up yet?"  
  
"No, he's still out."  
  
"Sure is going to be one interesting conversation to say the least?"  
  
"I'd say the least." Hawkeye replied flopping down on his cot. "Trap, I think I'm depressed." He said in a mono tone.  
  
"I second that."  
  
Hawkeye sat up. "I cant sleep...I'm going for a walk."  
  
Trapper nodded. "Want some company?" He got no reply as he watched his friend get up. As he reached for the door her turned back.  
  
"Yeah, Henry and the Father would be nice." He closed the door behind him leaving his bunk mate to contemplate his words.  
  
-- Hawkeye found himself outside the Chaplains tent and made his way in. He walked around the room glancing at the Catholic symbols that covered the room. Stopping at a new shipment of Korean printed Bibles that just came in and remembered the priest telling him how he was going to give them to each Korean soldier that came through. He smiled a bit and grabbed the box, making it his own personal endeavor.  
  
He went to supply and retrieved some empty boxes and retreated back to the Fathers tent to being packing his things.  
  
"Thought you might be here." Trapper entered and began to grab a few things to put in the boxes.  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Yeah...I know." He replied, but still continued to help pack the priest things.  
  
Hawkeye proceeded to toss the things in the boxes with more force, causing Trapper to notice.  
  
"Easy Hawk."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just mad as all hell right now. I can't believe he shot him. Can you believe he show him? I keep going over it in my mind when I'm packing this stuff, I mean he just shot him I couldn't believe it."  
  
"Yeah that's what I was going over when I was laying in the Swamp, I did a good job of not thinking about it for like an hour but now my brain wont stop thinking about it."  
  
"I know what you mean." came the reply.  
  
Suddenly Klinger came through the door. "Sirs, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"What is it Klinger?" Hawkeye asked tossing another khaki green shirt into a box.  
  
"The kid's awake."  
  
---


	5. Kid's Up

What War Will Do To You

Ch. 4  
  
--  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper glanced at each other quickly, then headed towards post op. Klinger following close behind.  
  
As the three entered they saw two MP's posted at Radars bedside and the ever loveable Frank Burns at the helm.  
  
"Get ready for the stockade Corporal!" Frank hollered at the young boy. "And..."  
  
"Can it Frank!" Trapper interjected. "Take it easy on the kid will ya?"  
  
"I most certainly will not! He's a murderer, not to mention a disgrace to this outfit and the war!" He finished by nodding his head.  
  
During this exchange Hawkeye had taken a seat next to Radar. "Hi Radar."  
  
"Hello sir" He said almost shaking.  
  
Hawkeye gave a reassuring hand. "Listen, don't pay any attention to him."  
  
"So do what you do all the time Radar." Trapper added.  
  
Frank opened his mouth in reply but Hawkeye stopped him. "Frank why don't you do us _all_ a favor and go take a walk in the mine field?!"  
  
Disgusted, Frank stormed into the office.  
  
"Now Radar, you know what this is all about?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
Radar nodded his head up and down. "Yes sir, shooting that Korean patient."  
  
"Thats right Radar, and you my friend are lucky to be alive."  
  
_'I'd rather be dead.'_ Radar thought. "I'd hardly call it lucky sir. I killed somebody." He said innocently but not regretful. "But I'm not sorry I killed the Korean sir, not sorry at all."  
  
Hawkeye looked up at Trapper. '_This isnt the Radar we all knew and loved'_ Hawkeye thought as he looked back down at Radar. "Uh Radar, you didnt just kill the Korean, you shot someone else, don't you remember?"  
  
Radar searched his mind. "No sir, just the Korean....right?...I mean there were two of them."  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "Kid, you–you shot ..." Hawkeye stood up and paced over to his friend. "Trap you tell him."  
  
"No way buddy, you started it, you gotta finish it."  
  
Hawkeye paced back over.  
  
"Shot who sir?" Radar asked anxious.  
  
"Radar–you shot Father Mulcahy...he died shortly after." He hung his head low for a moment then looked up to see the Corporals reaction, of which there was none.  
  
"No I didn't sirs"  
  
"Yes you did Radar, we were there, we saw it...." Trapper added wiping a hand over his face.  
  
Radar shook his head side to side. "I'd like to be alone now sirs, if you don't mind."  
  
Hawkeye nodded and stood up. He saw the anger in the boys face and left with saying nothing. Trapper and him retreated to the office, to find Frank and Margaret conversing.  
  
"He must be court marshaled Major! If we let him go before you know it, Corporals will be killing machines!"  
  
"Get off it Frank!" Trapper said walking in.  
  
"Oh sure, give him sympathy, all because precious Henry was killed. It happened, get over it!"  
  
Trapper took a step toward Frank but Hawkeye stepped in. "We loved Henry, Frank."  
  
Frank was tougnue tied, expecting an insult, he had no reply.  
  
"Relax everyone, we're all officers here!" Major Houlihan interjected. "This situation must be delt with in a military manner, without which there will be anarchy."  
  
"I'm all for anarchy." Trapper replied raising his hand.  
  
"Look _Majors_, Radar doesn't believe he killed the Father, he's all mixed up, and if you don't back off Frank, I'm gonna mix up your face!"  
  
"Captain!" Margaret hollered.  
  
"Let's go Hawk." Trapper grabbed his friends arm and the two walked to the SWAMP.  
  
--  
  
"You know Trap, in some sick, moronic and twisted way, I agree with Major Houlihan."  
  
Trapper did a double take. "What is it with you? One minute you're defending the kid, another you're volunteering for the firing line...which let me remind you, just might be what this kid will get for killing an officer, not to mention a POW. We can't let him fry Hawk."  
  
Hawkeye nodded. "You're right of course, but this is so heavy, I mean two murders, can even us think of a scam to get the kid out of it?"  
  
Trapper scratched his head and snapped his fingers. "Insanity."  
  
"Yeah, and get him sent to a nut house? Come on Trap, think!"  
  
In the back of Hawkeyes mind, he wished he had thousands of minds helping them.  
  
---  
  
What could Trapper and Hawkeye do to help Radar? Should they do anything? Or let Justice be served? Or will they rescue him and let life go on as normal? Can life go on as normal?  
  
Ah yes, I can just see the ideas now. Please review with your thoughts and suggestions. They mean a lot. Take care - TLH ‡


	6. Strike

What War Will Do to You -Final Chapter

By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
AN: I'm back. Life has been crazy, but may I just take this opportunity to say... PISTONS NBA CHAMPS!!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS....OF THE WORLD!! LAKERS THIS! Glad I got that out. Sorry for the shout out, but I'm too excited. Bring on the Parade!  
Now on to the fiction, I am attempting to finish up a few stories I have laying around. I apologize for the wait. I did have a little writers block with this one. Enjoy! --

---

Sip after sip, minute after minute, the two friends sat aimlessly, racking their brains on how to pull their friend out of this.  
  
Occasionally Trapper would sit up and catch Hawkeye's attention, but it was only to pour himself another glass of gin.  
  
"Damn Trap, this stuff," setting his glass down on ground, "...isn't even working." He finished shaking his head.  
  
"I feel like an author with writer's block." he replied, not faltering and taking another sip.  
  
That comment caught Hawkeye's attention. "Trap that's it!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
Hawkeye stood up. "Trapper John McIntyre, get your pen ready, we are gonna write till our fingers fall off."  
  
Trapper looked at his friend confused. "Forgive me for my ignorance, but, uh, what are you talking about?"  
  
"We're going on strike."  
  
His friend set his glass down. "You mean we're going to the stockade...? What are you nuts?"  
  
Hawkeye grinned. "We will refuse to operate until they remove the charges."  
  
"And if they call our bluff?"  
  
He thought for a second. "Then we will do the only logical thing, left to do...fold"  
  
"I see, so everyone writes threatening letters, saying we're on strike, which will hopefully scare HQ into forfeiting the charges on Radar." Trapper concluded. "It'll work." Hawkeye said firmly.  
  
Trapper smirked half heartedly.  
  
"It'll work." Hawkeye repeated. "It'll work."  
  
--  
  
Within hours, the plan was in full swing, discreet meeting were held on what exactly to write and the format needed. Hawkeye had told Frank the meetings were finally to reform our camp into a more military efficient outfit.  
  
After time passed, the camp was left praying that no wounded would come until Hawkeye's plan fell through.  
  
Radar was left under guard and had decided no speech was best. He refused to even talk to Hawkeye.  
  
One day passed and the two bunkmates sat silently awaiting any reply to their attempted strike.  
  
"Attention! Chopper on Heli-pad! No wounded. That is all"  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper jumped up and headed outside.  
  
"An answer to prayer?" Hawkeye offered.  
  
"Which one?" Trapper replied, as the two headed towards the General.  
  
A salute almost scared the captains as the General began. "Captain Pierce and MacIntyre no doubt?"  
  
"The ones and onlys." Hawkeye said, standing at attention.  
  
"I see you two were the ones behind this strike."  
  
"Actually Colonel, our entire camp is behind this strike." Trapper waved his hand to the group which had started to form.  
  
"You people are not serious?"  
  
Hawkeye made a serious face. "Does this face look not serious to you?"  
  
"Well Captain, we will just see about this, where is your commanding officer?"  
  
Trapper cringed as Frank stormed towards the General, saluting immediately.  
  
"What do you have to say for this unit!?"  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Frank replied confused.  
  
"I said, what do you have to say about this...catastrophe."  
  
"General I assure you, we are conducting meetings as we speak, to make this unit more military efficient..."  
  
"Nonsense! You call going on strike, military efficiency?! I'm fixing to take away your clusters!"  
  
Frank stepped back. "Strike? General, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"As commanding officer, you should know every thing that goes on in your unit. You are a disgrace to the US Army not to mention our forces in Korea. Now I expect you to step down from your duty IMMEDIATELY! Directly after the young man who you are pressing charges against are dropped!"  
  
"General...I..."  
  
"I will not hear it! Making your unit go to such extreme measures for a Corporal who was simplys stricken with grief, this is war Major! Tragedies exist, and much to our detriment as a country, morons like you are put in charge of a unit with such loyalty to each other. I for one am appalled at such an event. Never have I heard of it! Never! A unit going on strike on behalf of their fellow soldier in arms, brilliant in my eyes. Makes me want to write home about it."  
  
Hawkeye almost took his shirt off and ran around camp with his arms raised.  
  
"Told you it would work."  
  
Trapper could not believe it. "It worked...it actually worked!"  
  
As Frank and the General continued to converse, Hawkeye turned to the group that had gathered. "IT WORKED!!"  
  
"Hey Hey" Trapper yelled as the camp began to celebrate.  
  
Margaret even broke a smile. Hawkeye raced over to Radars bedside.  
  
"Radar, the charges are dropped, it's over kid."  
  
Radar looked up confused. "Over?"  
  
"O-V-E-R...OVER!" "I'm not going to prison?"  
  
"Not in this war!" Hawkeye yelped as he grabbed the kid's hand shaking it vigorously. As many as they could fit into post op, gathered around Radars bed, cheering.  
  
Frank begged for forgiveness at the Generals side until he left. However, as soon as the General left he began to make arrangements for a regular army man to be put in charge of the unit.  
  
A week had passed, and it was business as usual at the 4077th. Everyone was adjusting to the new CO and Trappers absence. But things had gone back to normal, as expected Radar had a rough go of it for a while, but the SWAMP door was always open.  
  
Frank still hadn't forgiven anyone for the secret meetings and Margaret's heart seemed to have softened an inch through the whole ordeal.  
  
The Father was remembered honorably along with Henry. The camp was really beginning to change, but for the better. A new surgeon had arrived, along with a new chaplain. The tide had turned once again at the 4077th, and each person learned another dreaded lesson, in What War Will Do to You.  
  
– THE END  
  
Sorry for the delay. I would love any comments! Take care -TLH ‡


End file.
